


Wolverine & Squirrel Girl's Excellent Adventure

by Penguinologist



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, The unbeatable squirrel girl - Freeform, all-new wolverine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinologist/pseuds/Penguinologist
Summary: When Gabby gets kidnapped by time-travelers, can Wolverine and Squirrel-girl bring her back?





	

Laura sat alone in the dark of her room, hunched over her laptop. She had to do this late at night; she couldn’t risk Gabby walking in on her. Her eyes flicked across the screen, scanning for useful information. She had been trained and taught in many areas, but this was one subject she suspected her handlers had never intended for her. That’s why she needed these parenthood articles. The trouble was, there was so much advice on the internet, and she had no idea how much of it applied to Gabby.

Gabby had been with her for almost four months now, and most of the time Laura felt they were fairly happy together. It constantly surprised her how well adjusted her adopted sister was, especially compared to herself at her age. Still, Gabby’s differences became painfully obvious the moment she came into contact with other kids. At first she had been eager to make friends her own age, but she had quickly found that most thirteen year olds had a hard time keeping up with a lab-grown mutant super-soldier, and most weren’t very keen on trying. The times when Gabby seemed to have the most fun were while on adventures with the colorful members of the superhero community. It was tempting to give in and just let her come along whenever there was a cool team-up opportunity, but Laura knew better than anyone how dangerous that world could be for a kid. Still, sometimes these things just happened, and Gabby had wound up tagging along on several of her recent missions.

Laura exhaled in frustration. People were so complicated. She wasn’t even sure what her problem was here- was she overindulging Gabby by letting her play with MODOK and the Rhino, like this one article said, or was she stunting her emotional growth by keeping her cooped up in an apartment all day instead of forcing her to interact with other children? Maybe she should just take her to live at Xavier’s after all, though she knew that would make the matter of her superheroing a moot point. No matter what dimension they moved it to, that place would always be a magnet for supervillain attacks, despite what the brochures they sent out would have parents believe. She rubbed her forehead and shut her computer, flopping back onto her bed. She wasn’t cut out for this stuff. But she had to keep at it. She had to protect this girl- make sure she didn’t go all the things she herself had. She remembered what Zelda had told her, that day at the hospital: “ _ She’s not like us. She’s what we  _ should _ have been _ .”

She had probably just been referring to herself and the other sisters, but after spending a few months with Gabby, Laura was beginning to feel the same way. Somehow, through an entire life spent in a lab, being poked and prodded by scientists, treated as a weapon, a  _ thing _ without feeling or conscience, those women had managed to preserve something in this girl that they- and Laura, and even Logan- had all lost. 

Gabby was an innocent, and when she was around her, Laura felt more acutely the pain of all the mistakes she had made in her own life, but also the hope of the opportunities that lay ahead of them. She imagined this was how Logan must have felt when she had first met him. After all, as bad as her own issues were, she thought they probably paled in comparison to Logan’s at her age. That guy had a different traumatic incident for every year of the 20th century. Maybe that was just the way things worked in this family, she thought- instead of working on your own problems, you just made sure you didn’t pass them onto the next generation. That was a fucked up thought.

She lay there for several more hours, wondering what she would do. Maybe she could find some low-risk superhero playmates for her? How old was Miss Marvel? Ugh, but was it safe to have a young mutant running around with  _ inhumans _ these days? You never knew what would get you tangled up in the next war.

Everywhere she looked, all she saw was danger. With some dismay, Laura realized the only place she really felt comfortable with Gabby being was right here, in this apartment with her.  Which is perhaps exactly why the universe chose to do what it did next.

There was a high pitched scream from the next room.

“Gabby?” Laura called, sitting bolt upright, “What’s happening?” More muffled screaming. In a second, Laura was in the hallway. Wasting no time, she raised a leg high and slammed it into the place under the doorknob. The door swung open and she burst into the room, claws drawn. For just a second, she took in the sight of her terrified clone struggling against the stranglehold of a masked figure dressed all in black, before both the girl and her captor began to fade from view.

“Gabby!” Laura cried, diving forward instinctually, arms outstretched. Gabby opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. 

Laura landed hard on the floor where they had been. When she looked around the bedroom, they were nowhere to be seen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and rough, but I wanted to gauge if there would be any interest in something like this! Obv Squirrel girl is coming in the next chapter, although fuck if i know how lol


End file.
